Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x+3y = 5$ $10x+6y = 1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+3y = 5$ $3y = -5x+5$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x + \dfrac{5}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x+6y = 1$ $6y = -10x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{6}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.